


A Christmas for the Ages

by Connor_murpy



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_murpy/pseuds/Connor_murpy
Summary: A pre Canon fic about how the sonozakis would spend christmas long before it all fell apart.





	A Christmas for the Ages

Christmas Eve. 5 am. 

 

The sun's not even up , when Saeko can faintly hear her door open. She doesn't try to see who it is , she knows who it is. He does this every year , ever since he could walk. She feels weight on the other side of the bed and little hands shake her. “Saeko..” Her little brother begins whispering.

Saeko lets out a small groan , but sits up. Rubbing her eyes , seeing the only light in her room be the light of the hallway. Raito yawned , and Saeko turned to look at him happily. Though sleepy , she got out of bed , put on her slippers , and headed towards the door. Raito followed suit afterwards , reaching to hold her hand as they entered the other siblings room. Wakana lay sleeping in her bed , only noise coming from her were the gentle breathes from her mouth. 

Raito quickly went to her bed and shook her awake , causing small groans and sleepy mumbles too come from wakana , before she sat up , and hugged her little brother. “Saeko , what time is it?” Wakana asked , rubbing her eyes. “5 am,” Saeko replied , giggling. “Sounds about right,” Wakana sighed , but kept a small smile on her face. “C'mon , upsy daisy ..” Saeko whispered. Wakana ended the embrace between her and raito , and put on her slippers. Saeko picked up Raito , who was close to falling back asleep , as Wakana held her hand. 

 

Heading downstairs was silent. Normally their maids would be up at this hour , but they were all off for the holidays. So it meant saeko would help mom and dad make food and breakfast. Tiredly , Saeko placed Raito on the couch , sleepy boy huddling against it to stay warm. Wakana soon followed , sitting on the couch and switching the tv on. 

“What will my darling siblings have for breakfast?” She jokingly asked. Wakana thought for a moment. “Eggs n bacon..” Wakana mumbled , and Saeko smiled. She walked into the kitchen , and began cooking. She could see the sunlight begin to fill the mansion. Slowly , she made breakfast. Two plaits for her siblings , one for herself , and 2 for mom and dad.

She yawned , as she started to make coffee real quick , before going to place the plates on the dining room table. “C'mon , breakfast is ready!” she exclaimed. By then , Raito had woken back up , still a sleepy though. Fumine and Ryubee had by then joined them downstairs , and the children greeted their parents with loving 'good mornings’’ and hugs.

 

It soon turned to 10 am.

By then , the kids had gotten a bath and had put on their outfits. Saeko wore a black dress with red accents , Wakana a red and white Christmas dress with cute little boots to match , and raito wore a light green suit with small red accents. Fumine giggled as raito played with his bowtie. “Now , now , my baby , let me help,” she soothed , causing a gentle smile from the youngest boy. 

Christmas was a special time for the sonozakis , they'd hold parties and dance the night away , until 10. That's when the parties would end , and they'd spend time together. And tonight was no different. While the eldest sisters talked with close family friends , Raito went to cause trouble with another young boy who liked to solve mysteries. 

Soon , the party ended at exactly 10 o'clock. Raito yawned , and was ready for the rest of tonight. “It was so fun mother , he kept talking about how he'd be a cool hard boiled detective someday.” fumine giggled , and Ryubee couldn't help a chuckle as well. “Maybe you two will become famous detectives together.” He joked , which caused a whine from wakana. “Raito , if you become a famous detective , dont forget me!” She joked , going to hug her brother.

“I won't Wakana!” He giggled , and the rest of the family joined in. 

 

Soon they all went to rest , and soon it was christmas morning.

Fumine and Ryubee awoke to the sound of Raito and Wakana’s 'santa's been here’ cheers. Of course they didn't mind , besides , it wasn't as early yesterday. They walked downstairs to see the christmas tree with gifts underneath , smiling as they saw how excited Wakana and Raito had been , shaking presents and guessing what may have been inside. Saeko sat on the couch , smiling as her parents arrived. Her mother sat down next to her , while Ryubee sat next to Wakana.

 

One present was unwrapped after another , each gift full of love. Raitos favorite had to had been a blank black journal that he often wrote in about little things. Wakana's favorite present was a doll made of clay , wakana wouldn't stop playing with her soft hair. And Saeko's probably a blue figure of a traditional japanese warrior , with a sword so beautiful , Saeko could've sworn it was real , just a lot smaller. 

Saeko looked at her family , and smiled. She hoped nothing changed.

 

This was truly a Christmas for the ages.

**Author's Note:**

> The sonozakis deserved a lot better than what destiny gave them , so i thought I'd write them when they were much happier.


End file.
